Yukimura Rekka
Yukimura Rekka (烈火幸村) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. 1=''“Howl! Cry! Oh, Dragon Of Flames! Become the blade that cuts them away all! Soul Burst! Activate!”'' - Yukimura Rekka's catchphrase while activating Soul Burst. |-| 2=''"Burn up! Oh, Ferocious dragon! With your hot berserk soul... Become a flame that pierces the heavens! Summon! The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu!"'' - Yukimura Rekka's catchphrase while summoning The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. |-| 3=''"Burn up! Oh, dragon with a burning soul! Become a king who's ruling over all flames! Summon! The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon!"'' - Yukimura Rekka's catchphrase while summoning The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon. |-| 4=''"Burn! My Soul!"'' - Yukimura Rekka's Pre-Finisher catchphrase. Appearance Yukimura is a boy with grey-ish green eyes and multi-colored spiked hair. It is primarily red, with orange in the front. He wears a bright blue shirt with yellow trim around it and blue shorts. Over his shirt is a red and white jacket, with black trim. He wears fingerless gloves. He also has a black and white headband. Personality Yukimura is passionate about Battle Spirits, and a skilled player. He is always looking for a good match, and will travel around to find one. He also has a sense of justice. When battling, Yukimura prefers to make the spirits fight against each other, thus uses a deck based around Clash. Biography Yukimura is a card battler traveling around looking for opponents. His companion is a girl named Kanna Kuroda. He wants to rule the Battle Spirits World. Despite not being famous as an S-Class battler, he has a personal machine for battle. Yukimura witnessed a battle between Sasuke Akatsuki and Nagayori Akai. After the battle, Nagayori stole Sasuke's deck. Believing the deck was the life of a card battler, this angered Yukimura. He then challenged Nagayori himself, and won Sasuke's deck back. This impressed Nagayori's boss, Toshiie, who then challenged Yukimura himself. Yukimura also defeated Toshiie. However, he didn't consider it a real win, because he couldn't defeat Toshiie's key spirit. Later, Yukimura was challenged by both Souun Gunjou and Kanetsugu Houryokun, who were interested in him for beating Toshiie. He first faced Souun, but it took the power of his key spirit to win against her. Then, he had an even closer battle with Kanetsugu. He won, but Kanetsugu didn't even use his key spirit. Yukimura eventually explains to Sasuke and his friends about his reasons for wanting to rule the world. It was because of a friend he once had, Nobu, whom he saw as an older brother. Nobu became his master in Battle Spirits. However, one day Nobu disappeared, and so Yukimura wanted to do something to get his attention, in hopes they could meet again. Yukimura gives Sasuke Sengoku-Gurendragon, explaining that Sasuke needs a key card to base his deck around if he wants to become stronger. Toshi later challenges Yukimura to a reamatch, which would revolve around their key spirits facing off. Yukimura is worried about how to do this, as Souldragon's LV3 BP is weaker than Toshi's brave spirit. After having a match with Hanzou Hyakki, he gains more confidence, realizing that he can win using his own style. Yukimura begins intense training with Sasuke. The training involves an endless battle, where he keeps taking lives. This is tolling on his body. However, he chose to do this because of something Nobu told him in the past. Keep standing no matter how many times you lose, and it will make you stronger. Still, the ninja kids knew this wasn't the greatest idea, and wanted to help. They and Kanna searched for a card which would also make Souldragon stronger after it rises from a fall. When the new card was delivered to him, Yukimura made it to his match with Toshi in the nick of time. He drew his new burst card at the last moment, and won the match. Thus, Toshi accepted him as the best red battler, at least temporarily. At the final of the Musashi match to decide the strongest, Yukimura lost to Kanetsugu, the loss had a huge impact on him, but with Toshi's help, he was able stand back up once more, at the same time, he received The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon from Kanna. After that day, Yukimura and others started searching for a soul burst that fit Muramasa-Dragon perfectly with little success.He then meets Katsuie and Ichi Tenma, who had the perfect soul burst. Yukimura asked her for it and Ichi Tenma agreed, but on the condition of a battle with each others card on the line. After a battle against Katsuie with Muramasa-Dragon on the line, he won and received the soul burst: The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru. After spending a long time editing the deck, he had a match with Toshi to test it out. He then challenged Kanetsugu for a re-match, in which Yukimura won by using the soul burst direct brave. Later, Yukimura was approached by children from Musashi, who told him about the bad things Kanetsugu, Ranmaru and Toukichirou were doing. Yukimura was surprised by Kanetsugu's behaviour (not knowing he was actually just a pawn) and decides to help by defeating him again. He plans to get Toshi and Souun as allies. Yukimura and the others soon learn from Hanzou that Kanetsugu is innocent. However, they still must stop the other two, and the apparent wire-puller behind them. Souun is able to beat Toukichirou, and Toshi defeats Ranmaru. Then, the wire-puller appears. He is the Dairokuten Maou, who also wishes to rule the world. Disapproving of his methods, Yukimura challenges him. He is easily defeated, due to the powerful Six Heaven's Rush effect. Upset by his defeat, Yukimura goes training alone, by climbing a mountain. He comes back, determined to face off against Dairokuten Maou again, in the recently announced national tournament. Yukimura intended to form a team with Toshi, but unbeknownst to him, Toshi was defeated by Kanetsugu, and decided to leave town. He told Yukimura he would be waiting for him in the finals. Instead, Yukimura teamed with Kanetsugu and Souun. They began training, and finally registered for the Warring States Championship. Before the tournament began, however, Yukimura entered in a Gunslinger alone, and won 100 matches in a row. He was awarded with a new X-Rare card, The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. Using this card, Yukimura defeated his first opponent, Yoshihiro Ushio, in the opening round. At the end of the opening round, Yukimura's team managed to score a perfect 50 out of 50 points, thus being able to advance to the finals. At the start of the finals, Dairokuten Maou appeared, requesting that he would take complete control over the IBSA if he wins the tournament. Ichi Tenma agreed, and Yukimura becomes determined to defeat him. During the first round of the finals, Yukimura's team was matched up against the Shikoku representative team. Yukimura battled Koroku Ryokusuka. Although Koroku used a tricky strategy to fight against him, Yukimura won in the end, and Yukimura's team was able to advance to the second round. After the first round ended, it was announced that all 15 battlers who were able to advance to the second round would be split up from their groups and would have to fight by themselves. All battlers were given a day to relax and plan for future battles. In the fifth match of the second round, Yukimura was surprisingly paired up against Okuni Midoriyama, a former member of the IBSA representative team. Okuni was able to battle very well, using magics to counter Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu's Infinite Blade, but Yukimura was able to win, advancing into the quarterfinals. After the rest of the top 8 were decided, Yukimura pondered how to defeat the powerful Soul Drive effects of the Ultimates that Shingen Shidou, Kenshin Shirogane, and even Toshi owned. At this time, while Yukimura was alone, Nobu appeared in front of him. Nobu revealed that he had gone overseas to battle stronger foes and was shocked by the 3-D battling systems he found there. So, Nobu, returning to Japan, worked with the IBSA to create a battling system for Japan. Nobu told Yukimura that, to learn how to defeat the Soul Drive, he should consult the Battle Spirits hermit at the Five Fuji Lakes. Heeding Nobu's advice, Yukimura visited the lakes and had a battle with the Battle Spirits hermit, fixated on winning with Consecutive Blade. After winning, the Battle Spirits hermit said that although Consecutive Blade was strong, Yukimura would need something stronger to defeat his stronger foes. So, Yukimura was given The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon. When Yukimura returned, he started to plan and strategize with Kanna and battle Shingen Shido in the first match of the quarterfinals. Shingen believed that Yukimura wasn't a worthy enough opponent and what Toshi could see in Yukimura that made him want to battle Yukimura so much. However, after seeing Yukimura's determination, he lost, and he finally realized why Toshi saw Yukimura as a worthy foe. Deck He uses a red deck. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia * He is named after the samurai warrior that serve Takeda clan, Sanada Yukimura. * His Anime and Manga appearances have both appeared on the both promotional art work on Douburyuu Draw * Yukimura is currently the only protagonist to not use a nexus, a Wall magic or a damage reduction magic throughout his entire series. Appearances Battle Spirits Burning Soul (anime) Battle Spirits Burning Soul (manga) Battle Spirits New Years Special Gallery Anime Battle Spirits Burning Soul Yukimura001.jpg Battle Spirits.png Yukimura Rekka 02.png YUKIMURA AND FLAME KATANA.PNG|Yukimura When Activate Soul Burst Screen Shot 2015-08-13 at 09.49.51.png|Better quality of Yukimura When Activate Soul Burst SHOW ME THAT TURE CLASH.jpg Yukimura_Zero_Style.PNG|Yukimura's game face Yukimura_Protag_draw.PNG|Yukimura When He Draws Burning-Souldragon Yukimura_When_Summon_Burning_Soul.PNG|Yukimura When Summoning Burning-Souldragon Burning_Fist_Yukimura.PNG Other Media YUKIMURA AND GINTOKI.PNG|Yukimura and Gintoki(Form Gintama) Miscellaneous YukimuraRekka001.png Yukimura Rekka.png YUKIMURA MANGA.jpg|Yukimura In Manga BURNING SOUL POSTER.jpg|Saikyou Jump Special Poster Category:Battle Spirits Burning Soul characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Battlers